Shoooting Practice
by Itsmecoon
Summary: This is a birthday story for a friend. John is away and Dean and Sam have friends over. John comes home early and catches them. Dean is being reckless with a rifle. This contains spanking. Implement is a switch so if that bothers you please don't read. I know it may seem harsh, but weapons are involved.


This is a birthday story. Her request was: I'm always up for a Dean getting spanked for doing something stupid...really Dean getting spanked at the age of 13-17 are my favorite stories.

John got home a day earlier than he anticipated. It was a beautiful, hot, Sunday in Pinedale, Wyoming. He couldn't wait to see his boys. He turned off of S. Tyler ave on to Bert road and headed towards the end. Just before it dead ended, he turned to the left on the dirt road and followed it to his destination. His good friend Bobby Singer had a cabin near the Pine river and after a long family "discussion" and reminders about respect, applied to two backsides, John decided to let Sam and Dean stay here for a semester to see how they did.

He decided to say yes for a few reasons, Sam and Dean. 12 year old Sam hated the life, hated the travel, hated playing catch up or being bored out of his mind in school, and hated not having friends. Then there was 16 year old Dean, who's grades were dropping faster than a Werewolf shot in the heart with a silver bullet. As much as he loved the life, he wanted what was best for Sammy, as always. He promised to get his grades back up and stay in school if given the chance. John wasn't keen on the idea. But as long as they kept to his training schedule, and kept under the radar, he reluctantly agreed. He also promised swift punishment to their backsides if they didn't keep up with their end of the bargain.

John's first reaction to the sound of a gun shot was fear. He was afraid of something attacking his boys, so he jumped out of the truck and had the gun pulled from his waist in seconds. The fear quickly changed to pride when he heard Dean yelling,

"WOO HOO! Look at that. Bulls-eye!"

He was proud of his boys for following their training schedule and Sammy, who hate guns, was actually a good shot. He felt a little better about leaving them alone to go to school instead of dragging them everywhere. He didn't want to disturb them when they were shooting as it could be dangerous, so he grabbed his duffel bag and headed into the cabin. He was going to start a load of laundry and grab a shower before he let them know he was home. He wasn't prepared to see what he saw when he walked in to front door. Sam was sitting on the couch surrounded by four other guys. They were eating Pizza and playing video games.

Sam heard the front door open, spun around to see who barged into the house. He sucked in a breath, his eyes got big as saucers when he turned to look straight into the eyes of his angry father. He opened his mouth to talk but nothing was coming out. Life as they knew it ended the second his Dad stepped into the cabin. Sam was prepared for the worst. He figured his Dad would yell and embarrassed him.

"Bang, bang bang." The gunshots rang throughout the cabin.

Sam realized that Dean was still practicing his rifle skills. He swallowed hard as he got up to try to go warn Dean. He got around the side of the couch, and was headed to the door, when John grabbed him. Sam closed his eyes and turned beat red, thinking John was going to start spanking him on the spot. He was surprised when John just hugged him. He turned and hugged him back but cringed a bit when he heard his Dad whisper in his ear,

"You're in enough trouble young man." Then he said in a normal voice, "I missed you to kiddo." then let him go. Sam slowly walked back and sat down.

"Barry, nice to see you again."

"You to Mr. Winchester."

"Sam, you want to introduce me to your other friends?"

"Sure thing." He said trying to talk normally. "Dad, this is Steven, Jacob and Aaron."

"Guys, this is my Dad."

"Nice to meet you boys. I got home a day early so if you wouldn't mind too much, I'd like to have dinner with my boys, so can you wrap this up in an hour."

"Yes Sir." Sam answered for them all.

"Thanks," is all John said. He walked into the other room and started his laundry. Of course he threw things a bit harder into the machine than was necessary as a thought hit him, 'I_f Sam is in the house, who is shooting with my son?'_

John slammed the lid to the washer and headed out the back door. He was thinking that if Dean knew what was good for him, he'd better only be at the firing range he set up. He couldn't believe his eyes, Dean was standing with his arms around a girl, teaching her how to aim. Not only that, but there were two other girls with him, holding their target sheets. Dean was teaching three young women to shoot a rifle. John almost lost it completely.

After she shot the gun, Dean ran to get her target, he looked it over, and whatever he had planned to tell her got lost, along with his color, he turned white as a ghost when he saw his Dad standing there holding the rifle.

"Hi son, wanna introduce me to your friends?"

Dean swallowed hard and tried to regain his voice before he actually opened his mouth.

"Welcome home. Dad, this is Lisa, Alex, and Cassie."

"Girls, this is my Dad."

"Hi Mr. Winchester." They echoed not sure if he was going to be upset that they had been shooting the rifle.

"Nice to meet you all. Sorry ladies, but Dean knows better than to shoot a weapon when I'm not here so, lessons are over for today." He said then turned to his son and said, "Dean?"

"Yes Sir?"

"Are you their ride?"

"Yes Sir."

"How about Sam's friends?"

"Yes Sir."

"I gave Sam another hour so, take the girls back to town and come back and get the boys please." John growled.

"Yes Sir. Come on ladies let's go."

"Are you in trouble Dean?" Cassie whispered as they walked to the Impala.

"Yeah, probably a lot so don't look forward to seeing me for a while. I'm probably grounded until July."

"But it's only April." Lisa said.

"Yeah, I know and it will probably be more like Christmas before I'm allowed to go out without him."

"He sounds mean." Alexandra pouted.

"I'd say strict, but to be honest, what if one of you got shot." Dean said._ 'I do know better. I'm dead!'_

Dean turned the music up so he didn't have to make conversation. The more he thought about what he did, the harder it was to breathe, and the hairs on the back of his neck were standing up as he thought about what his punishment might be. He was about to get his ass handed to him big time and he deserved it! How could he do something so stupid? He really needed to stop letting his downstairs brain control anything!

He got the girls home, and quickly picked up the boys. He drove faster than he should have because he wanted to get home fast for Sam's sake. Sam begged him not to go. Not with his words, Dad would have jumped all over that, but with his eyes. He pleaded with Dean to hurry. The only thing he knew for sure was that both his upstairs and downstairs brains were telling him to haul ass far far away from Pinedale, Wyoming.

He parked the Impala in the carport because he knew it would be a while before he was allowed to touch her again and at least she would be protected. It would be longer before he would want to sit again if things went the way he expected they would. He forced himself to get out of the Impala, and walk the dead man's walk up to the cabin. His hands were shaking as he reached out and grasp the door knob. His stomach was doing all kinds of flips and he felt like he was going to vomit.

He got in and slowly closed the door behind him. He looked around for Sammy but didn't see him. Unsure of wither he should look for his Dad or wait, he heard the distinct sound of a belt on bare skin and his brother's yelps. He felt bad that he agreed to let Sammy out of his training and have a house full of friends. He decided to play it safe and picked a corner and put his nose in it to wait for his Dad.

Twenty minutes later, he heard his Dad's footsteps coming down the hall. His stomach flipped and his muscles tensed. It had been hard to listen to Sam getting the belt. He hated hearing it. Sam was never quiet when it came to spankings and the belt caused him to be even louder. Dean heard Sammy calm down and wiped his tears away before Dad came out of their room into the living room.

John heard the Impala's engine when Dean got home but never heard Dean come inside. He was shocked when he walked into the living room to find Dean in the corner. He could tell by the way he stood that he heard Sam getting the belt and he knew what he'd done was one of the worse.

"That's the first sensible thing you've done today son!"

"I know Sir." Dean whispered

Just then, Dean's phone rang. It was on the table next to John so he picked it up to see Uncle Bobby flash across the screen.

"It's Bobby." He said before he pushed the answer button.

"Winchester."

"Hey John, I didn't expect to hear your voice. The kids in trouble."

"Yep."

"Balls." Bobby said, "Bad?"

"Yep."

"Stupid idjits. Call me when they've cried themselves to sleep."

"Okay."

"You're not going to kill them are you?"

John didn't say anything for a second and Bobby got worried.

"Winchester?"

"No, they will call you tomorrow."

"Okay."

They both hung up the phone. Dean stayed where he was. He wasn't going to put a toe out of line! John paced the floor behind him. Dean cringed at each creek of the floor boards. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, John got right behind him, bent down so his mouth was next to Dean's ear and growled,

"Do you know how much trouble you are in Dean Eric Winchester?"

Dean cringed, his mouth went dry, a tear escaped down his cheek, and he violently started shaking his head yes as he barely whispered,

"Yes Sir."

John wasn't sure how to punish Dean for this. Sam got the belt for his part but Dean's actions were worse, so he should get a harsher punishment. He hated that he was going to do this, but Dean didn't give him an option. They could be in trouble with the parents, and the law over this. John walked over to the back of the couch and sat on it then ordered,

"Dean, front and center!"

Dean jumped at the harshness of his Dad's voice. He quickly got into position but kept his eyes down.

"Eyes up!" John commanded.

Dean couldn't help but obey.

"Can you tell me what the hell you were thinking?"

"I wasn't Sir."

"OBVIOUSLY!" John bellowed.

"I know it's too late but Sam wasn't to blame for this."

"Sam told me his part. He was punished for skipping training and having a party, nothing to do with you teaching three minors how to shoot a God Dam rifle!"

Dean looked down again.

"Eye up!" He ordered and waited until Dean obeyed. "I'm so disappointed that you would do something like this when you know how I feel about weapon safety! I can't trust you right now."

"I know, I'm sorry Sir."

"You're in a lot of trouble son."

"Yes Sir."

"You know if they tell their parents or if one of the boys do, it could mean they could take you both away."

"I'm sorry Sir."

"Why did you do it?"

"I wanted to impress them with my shooting skills and when they asked me to teach them, I lost all normal train of thought."

"So your hormones took over?"

"Yes Sir." Dean choked. "Dad,we have to move don't we?"

"Yes, Sam's packing already."

Dean hated that he'd ruined this for Sam. He needed to figure out a way to fix this.

"As soon as we take care of this, we're heading out."

"Yes Sir." Dean looked down.

"Well Dean, I've thought long and hard about this and it seems you've left me very little choice. You have your knife on you?"

"Yes Sir. Are you taking all my weapons from me?" Dean asked sadly getting his knife out of his pocket.

"I haven't decided. We'll talk more about the rest of Sam and your punishment when we get to Bobby's tomorrow."

"Yes Sir. Here's the knife."

"Take that outside and cut me three switches."

Dean was frozen to the spot. He'd gotten whacked with a switch once, and it stung, when they were camping but he'd never been switched before. He looked at his knife and back up at his Dad.

"Dean, did you hear me?"

"Yes Sir." he whispered.

"Make them different sizes and thicknesses and I'll choose the best one."

Dean couldn't get his legs to move. His mouth was very dry and his hands were shaking a bit. He couldn't believe he was having to go pick the implement that he was going to be spanked with.

"Is there a problem Dean?"

"No Sir."

"Then move your ass!"

That was enough to get Dean to run out the door. At first he didn't know where to go, then he remembered his Dad joking about the willow tree when they moved in,

"_I've finally got my own switch tree. You boys will be sure to behave here or I'll send you to cut a switch." _

It didn't feel much like a funny joke now. He walked over to it and quickly picked three branches and cut them. One was about two feet long and very narrow. Dean swished it in the air and his stomach dropped at the noise. The next was wider, like a small child's pinkie and the last was about the thicknesses of his pinkie. He walked on shaking legs back to the cabin and handed them to his Dad.

John took them and checked them out. He tested them each on the back of the couch and Dean jumped with each impact. He picked the middle one and handed it back to Dean and said,

Remove all the leaves and bumps. Smooth it out. Dean took it back and cleaned it and got it ready and handed it back to John. John checked it over, tested it out on the couch again and set in on the cushion. He looked back at Dean and saw him trembling. He believed Dean wanted this to be over as much as he did so he said,

"Okay Dean, I want your bare ass bent over the back of this couch."

"Dad, I'm 16."

"Dean, I'm well aware of your age, however, your actions today proved that you are still young enough to be treated as a child. Last warning, you get them down and get over the couch or I'll take them down and put you over the couch!"

Dean knew there was no talking John out of this so he walked closer to the couch, lowered his jeans and boxers and bent over the couch. He knew this was going to be one of the worst spanking he'd ever had so he reached down in the crack and grabbed hold of the wooden bar supporting the couch.

John stepped up behind him, placed a hand on his lower back to keep him in place, raised his hand and started to warm up Dean's backside. He never stuck to a pattern, he would hit once or four times in the same place before he moved on. He covered every inch of Dean's backside and mid thigh. He spent extra time warming his sit spots as he knew it was over 13 hours to Bobby's place and he was determined that Dean would feel every mile.

Dean started out as stoic as ever but John kept on spanking and spanking and spanking. After a while he couldn't keep still and started trying to squirm to get out of the way of his Dad's hand, but John kept him firmly in place. He felt as if his butt was on fire. His eyes began to fill with un-shed tears. John gave Dean ten more swats all on his sit spots and Dean quietly cried.

John reached down and grabbed the switch off of the couch cushion. Dean watched as it passed in front of his face. He reached deeper into the couch and grabbed as tight as he could. Sam walked out of the room with one of his bags, thinking that they were done. He saw John holding the switch in the air and his eyes got huge. He dropped the bag he was holding, causing Dean and John to look down the hall.

"Samuel, back to your room now!" John ordered.

Sam couldn't move, his eyes were locked on Dean's, tears running down his face. Dean put his game face back on for Sam and said,

"Sammy, go on. It's okay. I'm sorry we have to move. I screwed up bad and I have to pay for it. We'll be alright. Go start on my stuff please."

"Okay Dean." was all Sam could say. He ran to their room and shut the door.

John lightly pushed Dean back down, raised the switch and brought it down hard causing Dean to lose his breath as he felt the welt raise across his sit spots. Lick two and three caused Dean to yelp. The next two had him promising never to shoot a gun again. Licks six, seven, and eight, caused Dean to promise to never do anything wrong again as tears freely flowed down his face. The last two licks cause Dean to break down and sob openly over the back of the couch.

John had tears running down his face as well but would never let his boy know he hated spanking them but he did it to keep them alive. The hand that had held Dean down now ran over his back trying to provide a little comfort to his son as long as Dean allowed it. John wiped his eyes, broke the switch and threw it on the floor.

Dean was leaning into his Dad's touch. He knew he screwed up and deserved the punishment, but that switch hurt! He only allowed himself a few minutes before he asked,

"May I get up now Sir?"

John knew he'd reached his limit of comfort so he said,

"Yes." He turned to give Dean privacy as he tried to pull his jeans back on. Dean struggled for a minute, then decided to just take them off. He would be driving to Sioux Falls in sweats, sitting on a pillow if he could.

"I'm sorry Sir."

John reached over and cupped his hand behind Dean's head and said,

"I know you are son. This isn't the end of the world, we will get through this."

"I know Sir."

"You need to get a grip on your hormones and remember weapons safety. Don't worry about the second one, with all the extra training you'll be doing, I don't have any doubts that you'll forget again."

"I don't need any extra training, the switch took care of that one all by itself."

"Go prove to your brother that you're alive. We leave in 45."

"Yes Sir." Dean said as he turned to leave.

"Oh and Dean?"

"Sir?"

"I love you!"

"Love ya too Dad."

Dean very slowly walked down the hall and opened the door. Sam was lying on the bed crying. Dean walked over and rubbed Sam's back. Sam instantly jumped up and hugged his brother. Dean grabbed him and hugged back.

"I'm okay Sammy."

They stood there for a few minutes before Dean said,

"Sammy?"

"Yeah, we need to pack."

"I'm done in here."

"Get me a pair of sweats please."

Sam ran and got the pants for Dean. He held them out and asked,

"Dean, did it hurt?"

"It was the worst spanking I've ever gotten. The switch stings."

"Can I see?"

Dean turned around and lifted the left leg of his boxers and showed Sam the welts covering his sit spots.

"Damn!"

"Yeah, now let's get packed. I don't want any extra swats."

True to his word, 45 minutes later, John pulled his truck on to Bert rd, followed by Dean and Sam in the Impala, both sporting sore backsides sitting on pillows. They were headed for Sioux Falls and the hospitality of an old coot they liked to call Uncle Bobby.

The End


End file.
